The Quantum Paradox
by TheSecretScorpio
Summary: What would have happened if Blunt no longer trusted ASH after his injury in Malta? What would have happened if he told John of his concerns and made him investigate ASH? This is the consequent fallout of those questions, but where will it lead?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Anything Booky; not mine AH's. My ideas and thoughts though…

Authors Note: So yeah this is my first Fanfic...umm if anything is technically wrong then, i'll try and fix it as soon as. Otherwise this is he story of What if ASH's betrayal was transparent? What would then consequently happen? and well you'll have to read the rest of the story to find out...

(ASH POV)

I stood impassively, my true thoughts and feelings hiding behind the mask that I was harshly forced to create recently, my other mask broken and laying in pieces throughout me.

My new mask still felt foreign to me, as if it didn't quite fit, or suite me. But maybe the real reason, that I subconsciously knew deep down was true, was that it would never fit, because it was dark and harsh and filled with pain and I knew I couldn't live with it, or the implications of it.

To anyone watching I would seem in shock, perhaps. Unable to comprehend the horror that was happening before me. But I fully understood what was going on. I just couldn't understand or grasp my own thoughts and feelings as the billowing ball of fire was imprinted upon my mind and eye. A permanent tattoo as a reminder of my treachery and loss.

How could I ever move forward from this? How could I allow my pain, my suffering, my spite to control, to morph my morals and blinker my own relationships? My own life?

But there was nothing that I could do about it now, it had been done. Now I had to face up to the consequences of my actions. I had to hold onto the pain and malice and let it fester inside me, otherwise I knew I wouldn't live long with the choice that I had made.

* _At the same moment_ *

( _John POV_ )

I stared passively through the scope, becoming one with my surrounding, my target centered within my sights. I had fallen seamlessly into my surveillance mode; of the stillness, silence and focus needed. All distractions falling from my mind, except that one part of my subconscious that would always be aware of the world happing around me, in case of any danger.

I couldn't believe it when Blunt told me that my best friend, the godfather to my child could even consider such a thing. I know he is going through a hard time at the moment, what with his injury, but to betray me. I wouldn't believe it. But I was harshly forced to believe it when the evidence was stacking up in front of me.

I watched as his hand moved ever so slightly, so slight that I almost missed it. I heard the unnatural silence as all the air was sucked away and the subsequent explosion that followed. I felt a slight shudder from the power that rippled out from the inferno. I saw the faintest flicker of emotion flit across my target's face before it formed into a cold, hard mask. Where the only thing that saved myself and Helen from that fate was Blunts untrustworthiness in others. And I will admit the only time that I was truly thankful for it.

But even though I saw all of this with my own eyes, I still couldn't comprehend where things had gone so wrong. To get to the stage where he would put a price on his friends…no my life, my family's life. I couldn't wrap my head around it. Even when I was sucked into the world, a lot further than he was, I still didn't succumb and loose the morals that I held so dearly. The only thing that meant I was able to keep my soul, my sanity and myself.

I slowly crawled back from the edge, tucking the scope into my pocket as I went. What was I going to tell Blunt, Ian or even Helen?

'Helen', I thought with a shiver, how close we came to dying and not being able to see our son grow up. Or even see his first birthday. His first steps. Hear his first word.

Anger billowed up inside me, indignation at what I almost lost, at what could have been. And it would have been designed by my _friend._

'No' I thought to myself. 'You can't think of him as your friend anymore. He lost the right as soon as he even considered killing you. As soon as he considered even going to SCORPIA'.

I quickly glanced down at my watch, sighing as I saw the time, Blunt will want to debrief me before I go. I took a deep breath, ordering my thoughts before silently getting into a crouch and carefully making my way away from the roof I had occupied, making sure to be as inconspicuous as possible.

 _*Sometime later*_

"What are you going to do?" I eventually asked emotionlessly

"Nothing" Blunt shortly replied

"Nothing? But you know he's a traitor. He's joined SCORPIA" I venomously state

"Yes, they do not know that we know. Besides he isn't a field Agent anymore. SCORPIA think that you are dead. All of this is valuable information and we are in control of it"

"So you're just going to let him go…with SCORPIA?" I ask, my emotionless mask finally slipping properly.

"Yes. Dismissed Agent Rider" Blunt said picking up a file on his right.

I stand, staring at the cold unemotional man, my thoughts still hap hazardously crashing through my mind of the events I had just witnessed. Of thoughts of what could have been.

"Dismissed Agent Rider" Blunt said again, although more tersely, not even glancing up from the file.

I curtly nod, my throat and chest suddenly tightening. I quickly leave the room, before my emotions break through. Only when I'm far enough away from the office, do I acknowledge the feeling and raise a shaky hand to my chest and gently rub it slightly.

Anger at the betrayal. Shock at what could have been. Loss for my friend. Fear of SCORPIA's reach. Worry of that life. Relief of it finally ending and being able to live my life away from all of that with my family.

A family. A home. A life. In France.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Anything Booky; not mine AH's. My idea thoughts and ideas though….

*7 Years later*

( _Alex POV_ )

I wake up with a start, tentatively opening my searching eyes 'it was just a dream…wasn't it'. But even though the thought passes through my mind, I'm still not so sure, it felt so real. A take a deep, shuddering breath and shakily reach out for switch that I know is centimeters away from my head. Soft light suddenly blooms across my room, my heart rate slowly settling as my eyes flicker across the room, searching for a semblance of the nightmare that was in my dream.

I slowly start to uncurl, as the terror starts to dissipate, but even as I feel it leaving I still feel shaky and the thought of going straight back to sleep brings the terror and anxiety flooding back.

With my mind feeling too hyperactive I swing my legs over the side of my bed and push myself off, my feet making a low thud against the hard wooden floor. My sub-conscious already leading me towards the comfort that I now crave, as I make my way over to my bedroom door, my feet making the only noise as they lightly pad beneath me.

It's just as I stretch my hand out to open my bedroom door, that I hear low voices talking. I automatically pause to try and make out who is talking and what is being said. But no matter how hard I try I can't discern anything.

Before I know what I'm doing, I've carefully opened my door and start to quietly make my way down the hall. My ears straining the whole time, still desperately trying to work out what is being said and listening out incase I'm noticed.

I pause for a moment at the top of the stairs, the voices louder here but I still don't know what is being said, although I can make out the one voice that I know will give me comfort after my nightmare. Filled with hope, longing and curiosity, I continue to quietly make my way down the stairs.

When I near the bottom of the stairs I glance around and realise that the voices are coming from the living room, a soft light seeping through the ajar door. I carefully make my way over to the door and peak through, a man that I haven't seen before is standing at the end of the room. He has short light hair and piercing blue eyes that even though they seem to be concentrating on something, still occasionally sweep around. It was only when the strangers head turned towards me slightly that I see a glimpse of a straight line running along his neck.

It is only now that I am standing outside the room that I realise the reason I can't understand what is being said. It's because it is in another language, but even as I make that epiphany I feel a strange tingling running along the back of my neck, almost as if something was prickling against my skin. I tersely look around me, mentally kicking myself at loosing focus and not paying closer attention. And it is then that my eyes lock on the strangers piercing blue eyes. Eyes that seem to expel cold emptiness and instantly make me freeze. How had he seen me I was barely visible to the door, standing in the shadows.

An ominous silence falls over me, and I wonder if I have stopped breathing, my eyes still locked on the strangers. 'Can the stranger do that? No, no one can make someone stop breathing just by looking at them', I chide myself.

I jump as the door is roughly hauled open and I'm shrouded by a cascading shadow.

"Alex! What are you doing here! Why aren't you in bed?" Someone exclaims vehemently, causing me to flinch at the harsh tone and to take a few moments to realise that it is my dad. Even though he has never shouted at me before, and I know he doesn't really mean to now, it still sent an unwavering fear drip down my spine.

"I…I had a nightmare" I mutter staring down at my feet slightly.

I glance up after a few moments of silence, swiftly catching a few furtive glances between my dad and the stranger, even though the stranger hadn't taken their eyes off me for a moment.

"How long were you at the door?" My dad asked a little more gently, but I could still sense a terseness in his voice.

I shrug at the question, not wanting to admit to having been eavesdropping at the door.

My dad glances back at the stranger and quickly mutters something to him, again leaving me wondering what was being said.

After a while the stranger quickly flickers their eyes away from me and tersely nods, before the piercing blue eyes are once again boring into mine.

My dad quickly says something else before placing a hand on my shoulder and guides me out of the room, whispering down to me as we go. "Come on, let's get you some hot chocolate"

I nod heavily as I glance over my shoulder seeing the stranger following me and my dad with their eyes.

"So, what was the nightmare about?" My dad asks me distractedly, as he mixes up hot chocolate mixture and checks on me as I watch the milk warm up.

I shrug my shoulders, the terror of the dream still flicking through my mind. "Who is that man?" I ask instead

"An old friend" My dad murmurs into my hair, as he wraps his arm around me "and even though that was a good distraction and deflection, it wasn't quite good enough. Was it the same as last time?"

"Nope" I answer back in a sigh "This one was different. I knew it was a bad dream, and it was scary but…" I trail of a little sheepishly

"It's nothing to worry about Alex, and you know you don't need to worry about saying you've had a nightmare" My dad says as he turns me around for a proper hug

"I know" I murmur as I bury my head into his chest, feeling all of the terror and anxiety start to finally leave my system as a warmth floods in, taking over.

"Now Alex." My dad said seriously, when I had visibly calmed down a bit "I need to go back and talk to my friend. If your good and quiet then you can sit on the sofa until you've finished your hot chocolate, ok?"

"I'll be good. I'll be quiet." I immediately answered. Part of me not wanting to be on my own so soon after the nightmare. Another part of me still intrigued with the stranger and wanted to see them again.

"Ok, come on then" my dad replied as he herded me back to the living room; both of my hands surrounding my cup, whilst my dad clasped a cup in each of his hands.

I tentatively entered the living room, my eyes instantly searching for the stranger, only to find that he hadn't moved since we had left to make the hot chocolate. My dad murmured something to the stranger, as he passed him one of the cups in his hand. The stranger flicked their eyes over to me and nodded as he took the cup from my dad.

I quickly made my way over to the sofa and settled down onto it, pulling my knees up to my chest, hugging my hot chocolate to myself as I cradled it between my hands.

I let the drone of my dad and the stranger talking wash over me as I periodically took sips of my hot chocolate, no longer trying to work out what they were talking about, or even the language that they were talking in as the hot chocolate slowly seeped into me, warming me up and dissipating all thought about my nightmare as everything slowly got heavier and I felt my eye lids start to flutter closed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Anything Booky; not mine AH's. My thoughts and ideas though…..

 **Authors Note** : Shout out to Zoe Nguyen for Reviewing, first reviewer! Thanks!

On other business, to Anyone/Everyone, I do have an idea of where I want to take my story (First time for everything) but if you have a particular viewpoint that you would like to see from at a particular moment in time within my storyline, then i can try to make it work, but don't be discouraged if it doesn't seem to happen for a while...I want to make it work well and make sense.

* * *

*Before Alex woke up*

( _John POV_ )

"Are you coming up to bed?" Helen asked me as she draped her arms over my shoulders and rested her head against mine.

"Soon" I answer distractedly, as the niggling sensation I kept feeling throughout the week escalated to a prickling sensation running up and down my spine.

"Are you ok?" Helen asks me as she turns my head towards her, and searches for an answer "You seem distracted and tense…is this about…?"

"I'm fine. We're fine. It's probably nothing…just memories." I reply, interrupting her train of thought, laying my voice with what I hope to be conviction, even though both of us knows that because of our complex life, things could change at a moment's notice and neither of us would even know about it, let alone be able to do anything about it.

"I'll be up soon" I say as I reach forward, drawing us closer together and press my lips to hers. I feel her sigh slightly through the kiss, and mentally scold myself for not keeping closer tabs on my unease. I can't let her worry over our safety, especially as it was all my fault.

"Well if you're sure" Helen eventually whispers once we pull away "I love you"

"I love you too" I reply back as I lean forward again and crush her lips with mine, filling the kiss with as much certainty and care as I could, desperately hoping that this would dissipate any concern that she has.

I stare after her as she heads upstairs, my eyes lingering on the last spot that I saw her as it wonders back to the prickly feeling running down my spine. Was I just being paranoid or was there a reason I was suddenly feeling on edge. Whatever the answer, I knew that I wouldn't be getting to sleep anytime soon. Sighing I stand up and decide that I may as well go and sit outside on the decking.

But before I even get to the kitchen door, the tingling feeling intensifies. On instinct I crouch down low and spin around, my left arm sweeping across as I lunge back up, feeling something solid my left hand grips onto it.

My mind quickly flashes with pieces of information; my attacker was silent I hadn't heard them creep up behind me, they also seemed well trained although there was an edge of shock when I seemed to have grabbed their arm.

My right hand instantly rushes forwards jabbing at my attacker's side, hitting the soft area just under their ribs, and through to their kidney. I hear an almost inaudible puff of air as I feel my attacker shrink back slightly from the hit, only for them to counter with their own attack.

The attacker uses my left arm as their own leverage as they then step around and knee me in the small of my back, following it through with bringing my left arm behind my back and wrapping their other arm around my throat.

" ** _This life has made you slow Hunter, made you_** _ **complacent**_ " The attacker whispered into my ear.

It took me a few moments to realise that they were speaking in Russian, my mind furtively grinding away trying to work out who my attacker was, how they knew me as Hunter and what they were there for. It obviously wasn't to kill me, I wouldn't have even known they were there if that was the case. I would have already been dead.

Was it a kidnapping then, and if so what about Helen or Alex? My heart dropped down to my stomach at the thought, I don't know how I would be able to live with myself if my life crashed so spectacularly with theirs like that.

" ** _What do you want?_** " I whisper back, my Russian feeling sporadic even to myself. " ** _Whatever it is, leave my family out of it_** "

" ** _We both know that however hard you try you can't leave family out of our line of work_** " The attacker whispered back " ** _After all it was you that told me not to have preferences, not to have a pattern, to leave my old life behind, it was over…As I said complacent_** "

I stilled for a moment, letting his words wash over me, so was he here for my family, had I become so complacent that I had now placed them in danger. And it seemed that my attacker knew me on some level, I had talked to him. My mind whirred flitting through all of the people I had come into contact with in my old life, as a spy.

"Cossack?" I tentatively questioned. The arm around my throat tightened slightly " ** _How did you find me? Are you here for SCORPIA?_** "

" ** _I'm not here from SCORPIA. They don't know your alive, as far as I know_** " Cossack answered back

" ** _So then why are you here?_** " I question again

This time Cossack stays silent, but I feel his hold around my neck waver slightly, so I take the advantage that I can of putting each of us on more equal ground and bring my right elbow down into his side then push my right arm up through his right arm around my neck, giving myself enough room to then duck under his arm and turn away letting my left arm out from his hold.

Now facing him I can just about make out his features and sense the little amount of emotion seep from him; hesitation flecked with anger and something akin to relief.

" ** _You don't know why you're here do you?_** " I question

Cossack glanced at me, surprise flicking through his eyes.

" ** _As you mentioned earlier I trained you. I know how to read you_** " I explain.

He nods slightly at my comment, uncertainty running through him.

" ** _So that you remember_** " He huffs slightly, I shrug in reply.

" ** _So if you aren't here to kill me or my family, I guess you want answers?_** " I say as I walk into the living room, Cossack following a few, safe, steps behind, unsure if I would turn and attack him.

Cossack walked through to the end of the room, his eyes following my every movement and curtly nods in answer.

" ** _I worked for MI6_** " I bluntly start, noticing Cossack tense slightly, but otherwise he doesn't show any other sign of emotion " ** _They sent me to infiltrate SCORPIA. Whilst I was there I retrieved as much information as I could about the board members and the way that SCORPIA runs._**

" ** _But I still had to keep my cover. I completed the missions that SCORPIA sent me on, taught some lessons and of course trained you. Although for some of the missions, where MI6 had an investment I had to change my plans to suit everyone's desires_** " I continued

" ** _Why are you telling me this_** **?** " Cossack mutters, little more than a whisper

I shrug " ** _Perhaps for the same reason you are here now_** " I murmur in contemplation " ** _But then things changed, I needed a way out, of the whole world of spying and assassination. So eventually, when I had gained enough information for MI6 to entertain the fact of pulling me out, they did._** "

" ** _Malta_** **?** " Cossack jumps in.

I nod slightly before continuing " ** _MI6 set the whole thing up, to make it a convincing capture so that hopefully SCORPIA might leave me alone. But then SCORPIA kidnaps a government official's son. I suggested a trade, that would then end in MI6 faking my murder._**

" ** _I guess it didn't go as planned. SCORPIA found out that I had never died on Albert Bridge. They sent my friend ASH, the one you stabbed, he blew up the plane that was to take me and my wife to France. But Blunt, my boss, doesn't trust anyone. He thought that ASH might be a turn coat, as he messed up, got demoted and couldn't work the field anymore because of the injuries, curtesy of you._** " I say with a wry smile

" ** _So how are you here?_** " Cossack questions

" ** _I watched ASH blow up the plane, after we convinced him that we had gotten on it. I guess that plan worked. No one has come after us, until now anyway_** " I say as I contemplate my words myself " ** _So how did you find us, if not with SCOPRIA?_** "

Cossack shrugs slightly " ** _It was more by happy occurrence than any skill. I was working on a job in the area…_** "

But then Cossack trails off, his eyes glued to the door. Both of us become tense. Cossack at whatever, whoever he has his eyes trained on. I tense not knowing who or what he is staring at, but unnerved at the assassin side of him, that I know has grown since I wasn't there.

I storm over to the door, fear gripping my heart as I try to keep Cossack in my peripheral vision.

"Alex! What are you doing here! Why aren't you in bed?" I exclaim, shock flooding my system. How long had he been standing at the door? I tense as I remember Cossack standing behind me, how will he react to this new development, I tried to keep my life now away from our conversation.

"I…I had a nightmare" I hear Alex mutter, bringing me back to the situation now, and how to deal with it.

I glance over to Cossack, trying to gauge his reaction.

"How long were you at the door?" I ask carefully, trying to hide how tense I feel at this situation, as I crouch down to his level.

Alex shrugs slightly, as he averts my gaze, his cheeks reddening slightly.

'Long enough then', I think to myself.

" ** _This is my son_**." I tentatively mutter to Cossack " ** _I need to look after him, he won't be a problem_** "

I stare at Cossack as his eyes bore into Alex, the tension at the situation palpable, and I don't know why but I'm desperately waiting, hoping that Cossack won't accelerate the situation. Knowing deep down that however hard I would try to protect Alex, or Helen, as Cossack said earlier I have become complacent and know that if anything were to happen, he would end up with barely a scratch.

But then Cossack glances over to me, our eyes meet for a moment, and I'm desperately hoping that mine don't betray how desperate I feel. But then he tersely nods before staring back at Alex.

" ** _I'll make him a drink, then he'll fall asleep. Do you want a coffee?_** " I quickly ask, only receiving a slight nod in confirmation.

"Come on, lets get you some hot chocolate" I say to Alex as I guide him out of the room, away from Cossacks stare.

"So what was the nightmare about?" I ask Alex as I mix up the hot chocolate mixture and watch Alex carefully stirring the milk in the pan.

Alex stills for a moment before shrugging "Who is that man?" He eventually asks

"An old friend" I murmur into his hair as I wrap my arms around him "and even though that was a good distraction and deflection, it wasn't quite good enough. Was it the same as last time?"

"Nope" Alex answers back with a sigh, as he smirked up at me about his deflection "This one was different. I knew it was a bad dream, and it was scary but…"

My heart stops for a moment, as Alex starts to fidget, and I realise he is embarrassed. "It's nothing to worry about Alex, and you know you don't need to worry about saying you've had nightmares" I comfort as I turn him around and give him a proper hug.

"I know" Alex mumbles as he tries to bury his head into me.

We stay like that for a while, as I feel Alex start to slowly relax and get over the shock of his nightmare. Although a movement at the door, causes me to glance up, as I glimpse the retreating form of Cossack.

"Now Alex" I say as I crouch down to his level "I need to go back and talk to my friend. If your good and quiet then you can sit on the sofa until you've finished your hot chocolate, ok?"

"I'll be good. I'll be quiet." Alex immediately answers, part of me trying to hide the mirth at how transparent he is to see Cossack again. Although I know the main reason is because he doesn't like to be on his own after a nightmare.

"Ok, come on then" I reply as I herd him back into the living room.

Once we've entered I'm not surprised to see Cossack back in the same spot and pass him his coffee as I murmur " ** _He'll just sit, drinking his drink, then probably fall asleep. He won't be a problem_** "

I'm glad to see that Alex quickly makes his way over to the sofa and curls up, staring over his cup at Cossack and myself, occasionally taking sips of his hot chocolate.

" ** _You never said you had a son_** " Cossack mutters as he glances at me. I can tell by his tone that it bothers him slightly

" ** _I don't want him caught up in our world_** " I reply in explanation " ** _Well any more than he already is_** "

Cossack nods as he returns his gaze back to Alex " ** _He looks like you_**."

I nod taking a sip of my coffee.

" ** _And SCORPIA don't know about him?_** _"_ Cossack asks

" ** _I don't know_** " I reply truthfully " ** _We tried to keep anything about him secret, but ASH knows. I made him godparent…before I knew he would betray me. I just have to hope that SCORPIA won't deem it necessary to punish Alex for my actions_** "

Cossack nods " ** _I haven't heard anything about him from my end, but that doesn't mean that ASH hasn't told Julia_** "

Then before I can contemplate what happened, Cossack is standing beside Alex and quickly grabbing his unfinished hot chocolate out of his hands, before the rest of it spills all over him as I suddenly realise he has fallen asleep.

Then Cossack is standing back beside me as if nothing even happened.

" ** _I should get him upstairs_** " I say as I lift Alex up, his fingers worming to grip my top.

Cossack nods, eyeing us thoughtfully I realise. " ** _I should go_** " He mutters,

I nod back "Goodbye Yasha"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : Anything Booky; not mine AH's. My thoughts and ideas though…...

 **Authors Note** : Shout out and thanks to everyone who has given this a read, and an extra thanks to those that have reviewed/messaged and everything.

As you may notice there is quite a considerable time gap (Years) but there are going to be parts of further chapters that look back into that time gap and everything that went on...but i'm not gonna tell you about that just yet ;) your gonna have to wait, see and then read...hopefully, if all goes to plan.

Anywho, on other business, to Anyone/Everyone, if you have a particular viewpoint that you would like to see from at a particular moment in time within my storyline, then i can try to make it work, but don't be discouraged if it doesn't seem to happen for a while...I want to make it work well and make sense.

* * *

*4 Years later*

(Alex POV)

I wearily sighed as mercifully the shrill bell finally signalled the end of the school day. I could see from the rest of my class that they were as grateful as I was for classes to finish for the day and to finally be getting home.

I packed my book into my bag as fast as I could, but for some reason, I was still the last one out of the room. Something that never really happens.

But I shrug the thought off, putting it down to the strange prickly feeling, of something running down my neck, that I had been feeling recently. Maybe I was starting to come down with something.

I quickly make my way over to the bike rack, waving goodbye to the few of my class mates that remained, as they meander their way out of the school gates so as to spend as much time talking as they could.

I allowed my thoughts to drift slightly as I made my way over to the bike rack, it hadn't taken me long to remember all of the ways around the school and its shortcuts, access points and best hiding places. I still remembered my dad and I planning the 'little' break in and playing 'hide and seek' during the summer before I started secondary school. Then during the Christmas holiday he brought some paintball guns with him, it was definitely a different experience, one that I could still feel the bruises of even though it made me smile like a bit of an idiot remembering it.

I make quick work of unlocking my mountain bike that my dad got me for my last birthday, but as soon as I go to pull it out, I instantly knew that something was wrong. I internally sighed before pulling it free from the rail and took a closer look, but end up cursing to myself, and my predicament at now having to walk with my bike all of the way home, as there was a massive slice running down the front wheel.

I know it was probably silly to be so childish about the whole thing, but I still was and so used that to whatever advantage I could, and so cursed and complained to no end to myself and promised to complain more when I got home to my parents as well. I know it isn't too far to get home, but it will take longer than if I didn't have my bike at all owing to the now dodgy wheel.

Feeling increasingly more irritated I kick my bike around and start making my way out of the front gates. As I near I see a man casually leaning against an expensive looking black car. I wouldn't have paid him much attention, but I can tell by his body language that he is anything other than the causal persona that he implies, or tried to at least, failing quite spectacularly.

As I get closer I also grimly realise that he is staring at me, watching me, even though his face is shrouded by a pair of big, dark shades, undoubtedly making the action even more noticeable. The prickly feeling on my neck increases to such a level that it uses all of my willpower not to reach up and irately scratch.

Something within me can't keep my eyes off the man, there's something strangely familiar about him, but however hard I wrack my brain I can't seem to place him. I make to move past him, but at the last moment something within me forces me to change course and I subconsciously make a beeline for the man.

" ** _Looks like you have a puncture Alex_** " The man mutters in French, with a slight smirk

" ** _Yes it does, doesn't it_** " I reply nonchalantly " ** _Why are you staring at me?_** "

" ** _Because I was waiting for you._** " The man replies at the same moment that another car came careening around the nearest street corner and barrelled its way towards us.

"SCORPIA has a use for you" My eyes flicked back to the man at the use of English, just in time to see something glint against his hand. Instinctively I stepped back and swivelled to the right, the glinting object flashing where my arm had just been.

'What is going on?' I asked myself 'and who are SCORPIA?'

I knew that I couldn't afford to lose concentration, but things had quickly gone above and beyond any form of expectation that I could have even considered, and now my mind was racing, desperately trying to play catch-up.

But even as I moved my balance onto the ball of my back foot, preparing myself for the next attack and what my counter attack would be, I couldn't seem to get my thoughts to calm down for a single moment, so just desperately hoped that they wouldn't spring out at me and distract me on what was going on around me.

But the man didn't attack me again, instead he smirked and said "Of course Hunter would train you, we should have anticipated it"

"Yes, you should have" I snapped back, trying to make myself seem as brave, strong and confident as I could even though I was scared out of my mind.

But in my haste of quelling my fears, I had just given away a critical bit of information, and the man knew it. I had just let them know that I understood English.

"A little linguist" The man sneered

I glared back, no longer trusting myself or my mind to be able to dance around the minefield that was…well whatever this was.

It only became apparent when it was too late, that the reason why the man didn't attack me again was because he was a distraction. The car that had screeched around the corner not moments ago, was now upon us…Me.

It screeched to a holt behind me, the smell of burning rubber filling my nose. I swivelled on my feet, my mind now centered on the new imposing threat. The car's (well more a van than a car) back door slid open, revealing an almost empty interior. There were no seats in the back, instead it gave way to large empty floor space that was ominous and threatening, in its own right.

Two men jumped out, one from the passenger seat the other from the driver's seat. A sense of foreboding immediately swept over me; both of these men looked tough and menacing. Muscles rippled and stretched out underneath their shirts. Both seemed to have a variety of scars dotted around their arms, neck and face. Daunting looking guns were clipped to their legs and hips.

My mind whirled around, even more confused and scared at the new developments, despair flooding through me, now absolutely certain, beyond any doubt, that I was very far out of any realm that was my comfort zone. So much so that I had failed to remember the other man that was now standing behind me. But the reality of that mistake forcefully came crashing down on me as a pair of hands roughly grabbed my arms, fingers digging painfully into my skin.

My breath hitched in my throat as raw panic overwhelms me, consuming every thought and feeling, so that all I could concentrate on was the piercing sensation of the man's nails digging into my flesh. But even then, there was a strange sort of calm wrapping me up, clearing my thoughts enough so that one thought transcended all else _'that doesn't mean that I have to make it easy for the men that are…kidnapping me.'_

Instantly at that word I'm drawn back to the seriousness of my situation. Kidnapping? that was what was going on, wasn't it? That is what was going to happen to me. My panic rose even further inside me, thrashing it's head and tainting my thoughts so that I could hardly think of anything else.

The other men that had just jumped out of the van sauntered over, and I started thrashing around as much as I could, in my desperation, but the man's grip just tightened the more I struggled.

"Why isn't he unconscious?" The driver asked

"He's been trained" the man who has holding me gruffly replied, roughly pushing me towards the ground

"So, he's just a kid. Surely you could have taken him" The other man answered mockingly

"You can play detail next time then" The man holding me snapped back

"Lets just get him to the drop off point" The driver grumbled "And you can tell the boss what happened"

With that the man holding me jerked me forward, taking me by surprise at how forceful he was, causing me to use all of my strength not to trip up. Once I had regained a semblance of my balance, I brought my left foot up and put as much strength as I could down behind me, hoping that it made some sort of contact.

I was rewarded with a low grunt as I felt the man stagger slightly, his grip around my arms loosening for a moment. I took the advantage and brought my right elbow back striking him in the stomach, the hairs on my neck buffeting slightly at his out-gasp of breath.

It was only as I twisted around to fully escape his grip, did a fist come crashing down onto my head. I started for a moment, wondering where it had come from and how I had missed it coming towards me. But that thought was quickly dismissed as another fist flashed into my stomach.

All thoughts of fighting back of trying to escape fled my mind, as I did the only thing that I could, of bringing my elbows up to cover as much of my head and stomach I could and drop down to the floor in the fetal position, as foot and fist reigned down upon me.

I don't know how long it went on for, eventually I lost count over the amount of times that I was being hit. But I could remember each splintering crack that seemed to echo through my body and thoughts as some of my ribs, fingers and my nose broke. The cumulative pain sending me into semi-unconsciousness. The world around me breaking apart into fractures of dark emptiness, where there seemed to be nothingness all around me, or frazzled light and bleary shapes where the world was muted and distorted.

Fractures of what was happening around me broke through whenever I merged consciousness; the tilting and thrum of a vehicle rippling through me. Something cold and hard digging into my back, legs, arms and head. Piercing pain that seemed to emanate all throughout me, like an unbidden furnace eating its way through my bones and flesh. Blurry shapes dancing across my vision, sometime cutting out the glaring light that always seemed to blare into my eyes.

But as soon as I started to discern anything I quickly fell back into the darkness. Darkness that seemed to be my only source of comfort at this time, as it enthralled me in its unbidden, empty shroud. Coaxing me into a faux sense of security that I knew deep down wouldn't last but that I couldn't seem to stay away from.

*Sometime later*

I came to with a start, my breath ragged and raw as it escaped through my clenched teeth as pain swelled up within me, culminating to a crescendo and staying on its end, high peak. My mind in too much of a hazy blur to be able to properly discern between one thought and another, although one thought that was prominent and insistent was 'SCORPIA' and an unbidden fear that accumulated with it.

' _Who are they? And what do they want with me?'_ both questions merging in and out of my mind and within each other, with no other answers coming to guide me, other than ' _SCORPIA is dangerous'_ and ' _I am in danger'_ , but no sooner had those thoughts entered my mind did I once again fall into the swilling darkness.

*Sometime even later still*

A hand, shaking my shoulder, startled me and drew me out of my musings. My pain filled haze dissipating as the full intensity of my injuries came crashing down on me.

"Alex?" Someone calls lightly, but I can sense a deeper more desperate undertone.

I draw all of the strength that I can into opening my eyes, unnerved at the amount of energy and strength that is needed to complete this seemingly simple task. They eventually flutter half-open, sharp unimpeded light slicing their way into my eyes.

A low groan escapes through my lips before I could stop it, my body harshly protesting at any movement, no matter how simple or life preserving, as even my breathing is jagged and painful.

"Where…who…?" I manage to gasp, before falling into a raging coughing fit, the painful action circumventing every thought, as the pain starts to cloud my vision and muddle my throbbing head.

My flinch slightly as my head is lifted upwards and a glass is held against my lips. I greedily sip as much of the cooling water as I can, relishing the sensation of the path it takes down my burning throat and into my thrumming stomach.

"Who are you? What happened?" I asked with a little more strength, once the glass of water was taken away, carefully propping myself up by my elbows.

"You were…kidnapped by SCORPIA" The person muttered

"SCORPIA?" I confirm before calling the person out "That still doesn't answer who you are!"

"I wasn't sure if you would remember, it was a while ago after all…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : Anything Booky; not mine AH's. My thoughts and ideas though….

 **Authors Note** : Shout out to all those that have given this a read and thanks and shout out to all those that left a review.

Know i left the last chapter on a bit of a cliffhanger, but thought that it would be interesting to see what was going on during that time behind the scenes as it were, so a little bit longer to see how Alex is :)

* * *

*Meanwhile*

(Helen POV)

The smells from the oven wafted through the house, tantalising my senses and causing my stomach to grumble, even though it hadn't been that long ago that I had my lunch, the smell alone was enough to make my mouth water in anticipation.

I still found it strange to be having dinner at around four O'clock, even though I had been used to the routine for years now, but it still felt a bit odd and I just had to be grateful that Alex had been so accommodating to my shift work at the local hospital.

It really did ease my mind to be able to spend those few moments with him, after he came home from school, and have dinner with me. A promise that he made when he was very little and had yet to break, even when I constantly told him that he didn't have to rush home from school, and miss being out with his friends. He always told me that he didn't mind and enjoyed spending the time with me, because otherwise we wouldn't see each other nearly as much. Even the thought of that causes unease to sweep through me, it would have pained me more than I could even think about, if it actually happened, especially after everything that we had been through to get to where we are now.

As soon as the timer starts to beep I slip on a pair of oven gloves and pull our dinner out of the oven and carefully set it on the cooker top, the dinner bubbling and simmering slightly under my beady scrutiny. I glance over at the clock before I dish out two plates of the cheesy tuna pasta bake. Alex will be home soon, and I'm sure surging to tell me about how his day was and the mountain of homework he was given.

I take both plates and carry them to the dining room, their steam buffeting behind me, their heat spilling down through my hands, but before it becomes too much I set both plates down before going back to get us each a glass of water.

I absentmindedly glance up at the clock and frown to myself slightly when I realise that only five minutes have passed since the last time I looked. Alex should have been home a long time by now, he usually was, especially if I had a night shift. But as it was I had to eat my dinner alone, cold as I had been waiting for him.

He would come home and have dinner with me and then go out and meet up with his friends. But it was almost time for me to go to work, and I had heard nothing from him. If he was going straight to a friends house he would have let me know, he always did. Which I guess is why I was feeling so anxious over the lack of silence now.

Feeling the last of my resolve slip away I picked up the home phone and skimmed my fingers over the pad, dialling one of the numbers that I knew off by heart. The dial tone blurred into my ear once and I felt my heart thump in my chest, the second time it blurred I started to pace, on the third blur I snatched my keys out of the bowl and quickly checked that I had everything I would need for work, before charging out of the door. Something was definitely wrong.

The first place I checked was the local park, but after a quick sweeping glance there didn't seem to be anyone familiar in the group of children playing football, or hanging out in the park, so I turned the corner and quickly left, quickly making my way back to my car my heart now squeezing in my stomach.

Next on my list was the local corner shop, I know that Alex and his friends sometimes hang out around there, or pop in before going back to the park or home. I just had to hope that that was the case. Thankfully, as I drove closer, I noticed some familiar faces of some of Alex's friends, but there was still no Alex.

I quickly parked my car, my fingers shaking slightly as I took my keys out of the ignition slot. I paused for a moment having to force myself to take a few deep breaths to steady the rising panic and fear that wanted to surge over like a fierce tidal wave. Only when I was certain that I had a grasp of my emotions did I get out of the car and made my way over to the group of children, my apprehension only showing in my mind as it unreservedly tormented me.

 ** _"_** ** _Hello Tristian, Louise, you haven't seen Alex by any chance, have you? I'm going to work in a minute and I need to make sure that he knows to go to his dads work instead of home."_** I ask, my French now fluid after so many years.

 ** _"_** ** _Not since school, Mrs Rydal"_** Tristian answered with a shrug **_"He usually comes out later"_**

I nod desperately trying to hide the anxiety that was rearing its head **_"Well if you see him, can you tell him to make his way to his dads work for me"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Sure Mrs Rydal"_** Louise replied with a smile.

Keeping a firm hold of my fear and anxiety I made my way back over to my car, my hands now uncontrollably shaking. But I didn't care about that anymore, the only thing that I could think about was Alex, and so I went to check the last place that he could have been. Alex's school.

Even before I got out of my car I knew something was different…that something was wrong. There were a few tyre tracks ingrained onto the road, the black streaks standing out where there otherwise wouldn't have been any. Ever. At all.

I felt myself leave the car in a bit of a blur, gradually becoming increasingly number the closer to the tyre marks I get. But they seem to draw me in, as if it was some sort of void, and my life was linked to it and the only way for my life to continue was to accept the veering gravitation pull.

I stared down at the tyre marks for what seemed an eternity. Unable to move my gaze away from such a mark, a scar on the world. My world.

I knew that to someone else, anyone who was looking, they might see me as a bit mad. To be so enthralled by the mar. But they didn't know what I knew. They couldn't dream of the things that could have been or could still be…and now were.

Even though I had no proof, I knew that I didn't need any. I could feel it. A deep rugged coiling certainty that we had been found and that…Alex had been taken. By whom? I didn't know, couldn't know. Why? I couldn't be certain, but that didn't stop my mind from drawing up the worst-case scenarios. Was he alive? Again I didn't know, the thought alone sent my heart into a deep, dark crevasse that I was sure I was soon to follow, however hard I tried to keep myself from falling in.

Eventually I finally managed to draw my feet from underneath me, although they still seemed to be moving on autopilot than any discernable thought, allowing my mind to drift around as I subconsciously made my way back over to my car.

My mind and body became still as my eyes became transfixed on the other side of the road, even though I wasn't able to make out what I was staring at, or even why, there was just an intangible feeling drifting through me that seemed to pull me towards the side of the road.

I followed the pull, feeling increasingly more anxious the nearer I became. I knew deep down that I wasn't going to find anything positive there, I was just going to end up confirming my worst fears.

Tentatively I took the last step, the feelings that I had so desperately been trying to keep back, overwhelmed me as I could no longer control any part of myself as the void swept up before me and swallowed me whole.

I didn't feel myself as I crashed down onto the floor. I couldn't hear myself as my heart split open and howled out. I couldn't comprehend the arms that suddenly enveloped me. All I could feel, see and know was the bottomless grief that surpassed everything, as Alex's bike and bag lay unceremoniously in the overgrown grass, twisted and in tatters.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : Anything Booky; not mine AH's. My thoughts and ideas though…..

 **Authors Note** : Shout out to all that have read up till now, and are still hanging around. And another shout out to those that have reviewed...you know who you are :)  
So another chapter down, and a bit more of the story being told, but hopefully not too much, as i'm trying to keep everyone on their toes, just a little bit. Hope your all enjoying the story so far :)

* * *

(John POV)

I glanced up from my work, once again, as my mind flittered back to the niggling thoughts that I couldn't seem to placate, causing myself to be unable to concentrate at the work at hand.

However hard I forced myself to concentrate upon it, my mind just didn't seem to be able to settle, as it kept wondering back towards the prickly feeling that kept running up and down my neck and the unbidden churning, that seemed to be a game of murder ball being played in torrential rain, taking place in my stomach.

But everything was quiet, everything was…normal, even. But even thought I knew this, I couldn't stop myself from glancing out of the window or even to check the surrounding area, inanely trying to waylay my fears, my concerns. Nothing stood out or screamed unwanted attention.

I just couldn't get it out of my head, my gut, that something was off, whatever it was, and I couldn't ignore the gut wrenching feelings that had saved my life over and over again, however much I wanted to ignore it. Just because life had been good, it had been quiet and normal. Alex was doing well in school and had made a good group of friends. Helen had been able to keep helping people and watch Alex grow up. So why was it that as soon as I was suddenly feeling…unease and wanted just a little bit of action that my gut decided to start gnawing away. Could it be a coincidence, or was I creating it to appease my own boredom?

I sighed at the conundrum that I had created for myself and berated myself for not being content with the life that I had now, with my family. How could I even consider, or even entertain the fact that I could be bored, after everything that I had put them through and was still putting them through. How could I even entertain the notion that I wanted back in my old life after everything that it had cost me and was now costing Helen and Alex.

Knowing that there would never be an answer that I would like, yet already knew and had accepted. I stood up, shaking my head slightly to try and cast away all of the negative thoughts that seemed to have swarmed me, knowing that I couldn't afford to linger upon them else they managed to drag me down and draw me into their clutches. Yet the tingling sensation running up and down my neck didn't waver in the slightest, if anything it seemed to grow.

The feeling of unease and anticipation clenched my stomach and as it was when I turned my head to once again glance outside, I saw him leaning up against the corner of the street. His features just about discernable from the distance, his eyes caught mine for a moment and then he slipped away, down the street almost as if he had never been there in the first place. To some they might not have even noticed, or even thought that it was just their mind playing tricks on them, but I knew different. Or I hoped that I did.

And so, even in my daze and surprise I didn't waste any time in heading over towards the corner, my mind whirring about why he could possibly be here, now. Was something wrong? Had we been found? Was Helen safe? Was Alex safe? But no answer came as I followed in his footsteps, slipping down the corner just in time to see him glance back slightly before opening a door and slipping inside.

As I got closer to the door, my mind wandered back to my thoughts from not moments ago and knew that there must be some part of me that had almost brought this upon myself. After all, why did I have to think such things? Boredom now felt so serene.

My hand grasped the door handle, but something held me back from opening it; fear, anxiety or ignorance, I couldn't tell all I knew was that I just hoped that Helen and Alex were safe as I don't know if I would be able to handle anything if they weren't. Taking one last glance down the street I hauled the door open and stepped inside.

There didn't seem to be any windows within the room that I had just entered, the light from the open door behind me did little against the gloom that lay inside. Some steps, that were only just discernable in the murky gloom, were standing instantly ahead of me, almost causing me to miss them, as everything inside the room seemed to merge together in its sullied state.

My eyes flicked up briefly and were only just able to make out the top of the stairs through the flickering dust particles. Taking a deep breath, I started the climb, my shoes thumping slightly against the stairs even though there was a thick layer of dust covering them. The odd screech of the wooden steps echoing through and around me, giving the dark, glum expanse an even more desolate feel.

It didn't take too long for me to reach the top of the stairs, but even so I paused before the only door, it's closed visage mimicking the jumbled warnings that were flying through my head. But I had travelled too far down the road that I had now stepped upon, to be able to turn back and pretend that it had ever happened. Besides there was still the spy within me that needed, craved to know answers, and for some reason this was just one of the answers that I knew I would do anything for, risk anything for, to get the answer and answer the riddle.

And so steeling myself I grasped the handle and stepped over the threshold, before I could come back to my senses.

"What is it?" I asked as soon as I spotted him, leaning against a wall hidden away from any windows, my desperation evident even though I tried to hide it "Is it Helen, or Alex are they alright?"

"It is. SCORPIA know. They have Alex." He replied matter-of-factly, feelings having no place in the proclamation of the information.

"What do you mean that SCORPIA have Alex! I thought they didn't know anything about him." I replied, my heart stopping as the world fell away beneath my feet.

"They accosted him at his school this afternoon, there was nothing that I could do."

"At his school?" I replied spinning on my heel and heading back to the door

"John!" he exclaimed, as he grabbed ahold of my elbow and spun me around "You need to think about what you are doing, this is SCORPIA we are talking about"

"I know who SCORPIA are" I replied venomously as I snatched my arm back "and it is my fault that they now have Alex. It is my job to make sure that he comes back, safe"

"You know it is never that simple with SCORPIA. There are whispers, murmurings, already floating around about him. We need to wait until we know more, know for certain where they have taken him, and what they plan on doing"

"You know I can't just sit around and wait Ian, this is Alex we are talking about. I have to do something, I mean do we even know that he is still alive?" I asked my hands now evidently shaking, as the fight started to flood away from me as the gravity of the situation took over and left me feeling weak and useless.

"We…believe that he is still alive, SCORPIA haven't said anything to give us any reason to believe otherwise. But we still aren't sure why he was taken, other than we don't fully think that even they know. Yet. They seem to have just acted on the information before making a plan" Ian replied as he stepped closer towards me and rested his hands on my shoulders, his warm touch radiating through me, helping me to have the strength to carry on standing up.

"So is there a plan, a team working on getting him back, on finding out where he is?" I asked a desperate tone to my voice.

"We have people working as we speak" Ian answered with a nod, his eyes locking on mine

"And what of Helen or myself, surely they must also know that we are also alive?" I replied, part of me reassured at the news that Alex is still alive, even though I knew he was in the most terrible danger and it would be a miracle if he came out of it alive, let alone unscathed.

"I don't know" Ian shrugged "I think it would be best to prepare for the worst eventuality"

I nodded at the suggestion, the probabilities already having whirred through my mind, as soon as I had heard SCORPIAs blasted name.

"What of Blunt?" I asked, after a few moments "Surely he knows that I won't just sit around. Is he going to pull me in and use me, or just hide me away? Because I swear Ian if you are here to take me to some safe house and babysit me then you have another thing coming"

"Blunt has asked to see you" Ian replied with a fleeting smile "Although Helen can't come with us"

I nodded taking in the news "Does Helen know yet? Is she safe? I should be the one to tell her, to explain what is going on and what the plan is" I implored, hoping that my request would be granted, for even though I was the older sibling, I knew that Ian had far more power than I did at this moment in time, after all I was now classed as a civilian, besides I'm sure that by now he was a rank or two above me at this point.

Ian paused for a moment, conflict gracing across his face "We aren't sure yet, we are still trying to track her down"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer** : Anything Booky; not mine AH's. My thoughts and ideas though…

Authors Note: So once again shout out to all those that have read up till now, and a another Big Shout out to all those that reviewed.

Ok so this is the next chapter and we are moving a little further into the story.

I also thought i would answer a question that Alicori asked about Alex's age in the story so far. So in Chapter 1 Alex's age follows from the story of being a couple of months old. In Chapter 2 and 3 Alex is 7. In Chapter 4 and onwards, up til now, Alex is 11.

* * *

*3 days later*

Yassen POV

I don't know how long I had been standing in the room, merging against the wall and the few shadows that seemed to form around me, enveloping me into their hold. My mind weaving through thought to thought, unable to move past the recent events that had occurred over the last few days, especially as my gaze was unable to move away from the catalyst of the events. A small bundle, placed upon a thin plastic mattress, that was curled up against the wall as if it was trying it's best to disappear and not to be noticed, even though to everyone else the act was futile as the room was well lit and a hidden camera held infer-red sensors to track all movement.

But even if I hadn't been in the room or seen the footage from the camera I still would have been able to identify the bundle, as it was almost the splitting image of Hunter, yet slightly different, as if I was remembering him from a faded memory, with the cracks filled in with incorrect pieces even though I knew them to be wrong.

The small bundle, that even when he had been brought in, I knew instantly to be Alex, hadn't moved at all. Which deep down slightly concerned as I knew that there had been some…difficulties when a team was sent to accost Alex after his school day had finished, and that as Alex had surprised the team with being trained (a fact that kept making me smirk. Put it to Hunter to train his child to a high standard and for others to underestimate Hunter and his child) had meant that the team had then decided to 'conveniently' forget that Alex was only an 11 year old child, on his own, and decided to apply unreasonable force in order to control and contain him.

Not only did the team use the serum that Dr. Three had...generously provided to subdue Alex (which I, and others on the board, are now grateful for because of the state that Alex is in) but the team had also made sure that Alex was also physically subdued and controlled by assailing him with brute physical force, something that went against their training, as there was no skill involved in what they did. And I for one was readily anticipating the consequences of their actions.

But even with that luxury in mind, I still couldn't quite escape from the…displeasure I felt towards the board for their decision in sending a clearly inadequate team to accost Alex. Especially as I had put myself forward for the task, knowing that I would have been able to fulfil the task and expectations without any difficulties. But that hadn't been the consent of the board, and now Alex was lying drugged and injured against the wall. Injured to such an extent that Dr. Three himself felt that there was need for himself to be involved with 'patching Alex up' as he put it.

Aside from the shock and trepidation that Hunter and his family had been found and that Alex was injured and unconscious on the floor, I had no idea how SCORPIA were now going to show any form of goodwill or escalation to the situation, as Alex was already grievously injured before any demand had been given to MI6. Thankfully the board had now agreed that I should take over this assignment, especially as now Alex's skills were out in the open for all to discern.

I was started out of my irate scowl and deliberations, as the small bundle gave a slight twitch against the wall, a soft muffled moan only just discernible even though there was no other noise in the room. My eyes flicked over to the corner of the ceiling, to the hidden camera where Dr. Three had someone continuously stationed on the other end to tell him about any of his patients, before my eyes dropped back down to the bundle as it's movements started to become more erratic, followed by harsher, strained moans.

I knew that if Dr. Three didn't send someone to check on Alex soon, then I would have to step in to stop him from moving too much and aggravating his injuries further. As even from where I was hidden against the wall, with my rudimentary knowledge of the human anatomy and injuries (compared to Dr. Three) that Alex was coming close to doing some irrevocable damage to himself.

But just as I was about to step away from the wall, the door soundlessly opened revealing Dr. Three sinisterly standing in the door frame, his eyes trained on me for a few moments, as if he was trying to work out and understand everything that had been going through my mind and I had to remind myself that even when I was younger and training he hadn't been able to have the same hold or information over me as he had seemed to for the other recruits or operatives.

"Stop moving. Unless you want to undo all of the hard work I had to do to stitch you back up" Dr. Three calmly murmured, even though the undertone of a threat was evident to all in the room, as Alex instantly stilled and instead started furtively glancing around the room, trying to see who had spoken even though he was blindfolded.

Dr. Three smirked foregoing his failed analysis of me before turning his gaze over to Alex.

"So Mister Rider, how are you feeling? You gave us quite a cause for concern." Dr. Three asked as he silently moved closer to Alex.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Alex replied his voice wavering only slightly, even though he was unable to hide the pain he was in, a feat few have been able to manage even in situations less than his.

"My name is Dr. Three" Dr. Three replied happily as he was now crouched directly in front of Alex, who had jumped at the sudden change and tried to shuffle away even though there was a wall pressing into him, and the motions clearly gave him pain. "And I believe I asked you a question?"

"I…I don't know…I don't understand…" Alex faltered, his voice weakening as his head whipped left and right, as he instantaneously clenched his hands into fists before loosening them again, as his fight or flight instinct settled in but had nowhere to go. "I…I want my dad"

"You're not the only one" Dr. Three murmured jovially as he seemed to drink up Alex's reactions. "Now Mister Rider, I'm going to check your stitches and superficial wounds, then we can move onto the more technical wounds"

"What?" Alex exclaimed still trying to move away from the voice that he couldn't see "Wh…what do you mean stitches? What happened? Where am I?"

"Now Mister Rider, if you don't settle down and control yourself then I'll just paralyse you and continue my check then" Dr. Three admonished "Now are you going to control yourself?"

I watched as I saw Alex slowly start to control his breathing and gain some semblance of control of his body, but even though he stilled his movements he would occasionally twitch and would continuously wring his thumbs around his fingers.

"Good. Well done Mister Rider. Very impressive" Dr. Three purred as he grasped Alex's left arm and started to manipulate Alex into the position that he desired.

Even though I had been present when Alex had been brought in and had seen the extent of his injuries, I was still slightly shocked when Dr. Three started to carefully unwrap the bandages, one by one, revealing dark angry splotches surrounding the deeper cuts, that were still weeping profusely with thick gummy puss and dark dripping blood.

Alex profusely tried to with-hold the pain that he was in, only occasionally gasping or crying out in pain when the bandages clearly pulled at the deeper wounds, or when Dr. Three passed over some of the more inflamed or deeper cuts. Although Alex also continuously tried to wiggle and pull away from Dr. Three, who in turn tightened his grip, relishing in the pain and fear that was evident on Alex's face.

Only once all of the dirty bandages were discarded upon the floor, did Dr. Three glance up and away from Alex, his gaze lingering on me slightly even though I could see that his mind was elsewhere.

"Mister Rider" Dr. Three eventually called, startling Alex in his hyper-active state "Since you have been unconscious since you have been brought in, I have not only been unable to conduct a full examination of your state, but due to your perceived injuries and unconsciousness, it would have been unwise to have moved forward in any state or form. But as you are now conscious, we can move forward and waylay all conceptions of your injuries. I would like to inform you though that there are some indications of not only dislocated, but broken limbs and we are ill-equipped to fully deal with those types of injures as we did not expect them with your capture in mind. As it is we are going to have to conduct a rather 'old-school' style of examination with relation to those areas."

"What do you mean?" Alex whispered, furtively looking around in his blinded state.

"I am going to have to manipulate your limbs in order to find the breaks and correct them, the same goes for any dislocations" Dr. Three clarified

"Ma..manipulate m…my limbs" Alex stuttered, desperately trying to shrink back against the wall

"Yes Mister Rider, you are correct" Dr. Three replied

"W…why? Why not take me to a hospital?" Alex stammered in little more than a whisper

"I'm sure that I don't need to appraise you of your precarious situation" Dr. Three purred "But as you are young, to put in terms that you will understand, you have been kidnapped and are being held hostage"

Alex stilled for a moment, the reality of his situation fully coming down on him. His head starting to jerk from side to side as he desperately tried to see. His whole body shaking with trepidation and fear as he started to understand why he couldn't see and the injuries he had, after all he was Hunters son.

"N…No" Alex whispered in defiance "No. Your lying!"

"I can assure you Mister Rider that I am not lying" Dr. Three replied sternly "And unless you wish to stay broken, then I suggest you follow my instructions. Although it is no skin off my nose if you choose not to"

Alex stayed quiet for a few moments, and even though he was still trembling I could tell that he was considering everything that had been said, and what his options where, even though they were severely limited.

"Will it hurt?" Alex eventually whispered fearfully

"I'm sure it will be quite painful" Dr. Three replied thoughtfully "It will be interesting to see how much you will be able to withstand"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer** : Anything Booky; not mine AH's. My thoughts and ideas though….

 **Authors Note** : Shout out to everyone who has kept up with this story, hope you are all enjoying it. And Big Shout out to those that have reviewed.

So this is the next chapter, and i hope that it answers some questions that you may have about what happened to Alex, although i hope it doesn't answer too many, got some more chapters for that...

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

(Alex POV)

I knew that there was something different…something was wrong even as soon as I started to wake up.

Unsurmountable pain was flashing through me, from my head to my toes, as if it was nothing more than liquid flash-fire that was blazing a path all the way through me, leaving behind a scorched trail of charred, blackened channels in its wake.

I slowly felt myself drift closer and closer to wakefulness, but that didn't give me any reassurance at all. Instead all it brought with it was irrational fear, as the pain didn't lessen, if anything the more I started to wake up the more painful everything became. I had never felt anything like this before, or anywhere near close. The closest I had probably ever come was when I had fallen off my mountain bike and skidded down the trail, breaking my wrist and getting mud burns on my cheek, chin and knees. But this felt so much more…raw and painful.

Everything became even worse when I tried moving to get into a more comfortable position, the mattress that I was on may as well have been non-existent. All it seemed to do was painfully dig into me, even hurting the parts of me that didn't even hurt as much.

But all of that was nothing to what I felt when I opened my eyes to see if my parents where there, or at least a nurse who I could ask for something for the pain. But all I was greeted with was darkness.

I felt the panic start to overwhelm me and with it came more pain as I tried my hardest to move, to find out what was going on, but pain just flared up through me consuming me and before I even knew what was happening my panic had risen beyond my grasp, with no hope of trying to reign it back in. ' _Had I gone blind? Where was everyone? What had happened?'_

But no! I knew that wasn't quite right! Even though it was dark, I could still see. I knew I could. It was just that the darkness was a strange sort of darkness. It was like I had covered myself with my duvet playing hide and seek when I was younger, where a slight light still manages to creep through. _'So what was going on?'_

Then all of a sudden, a strangely calm voice penetrated through my panic, causing me to still as a strange coldness dripped down my spine. "Stop moving. Unless you want to undo all of the hard work I had to do to stitch you back up"

And instantly I knew that whoever that voice belonged to was dangerous and in control. But that still didn't make any sense to me. All I knew was that I could trust the gut wrenching feelings that I just hoped would help me until I saw my mum and dad.

"So Mister Rider" The deadly calm voice spoke again "How are you? You gave us quite a cause for concern"

What did the person mean? How did they know me? And if they did then where were my parents? Things were just getting more and more confusing, which only made my head hurt even more.

"Where am I? Who are you?" I asked trying hard to control my pain and fear, even though I knew it was all but a lost cause at this point, but that didn't stop me from trying I knew that I needed a level head to work out was going on.

And to my shock I actually got an answer "My name is Dr. Three" The person replied, only now I knew they were directly in front of me as their breath whipped across my cheeks and a strange aura presence pressed and overwhelmed me, causing me to jump back in fright as the strange coldness that was dripping down my spine now froze.

But there was nowhere to go, as a wall started to press painfully into me and the flash-fire of pain reared up and blasted through me, even though I had hardly moved, making me feel weak and woozy.

"And I believe I asked you a question?" The person who called themselves 'Dr. Three' (I mean what happened to Dr. Two or even Dr. One, he obviously wasn't very good if he was only third) continued as if nothing had happened at all.

"I…I don't know…I don't understand…" I stuttered barely able to even think about what I was trying to say clearly enough to say it or withhold the tears that I knew I wouldn't be able to stop for much longer, however much I tried or wished it.

"I…I just want my dad" I murmured, wanting to be anywhere but there with that Dr. Three person.

"You're not the only one" Dr. Three muttered ominously, still too close for anywhere near my liking or comfort, as I could still feel the warm caress of his breath grace across my cheek.

"Now Mister Rider, I'm going to check your stitches and superficial wounds, then we can move onto the more technical wounds" Dr. Three continued.

"What?" I shouted out in shock ' _what did he mean by stitches? And superficial wounds, what were they? What were they going to do?'_ I knew I was letting my panic to escape from me, as it slipped through my grasp as if it were nothing more than soft sand.

"Wh…What do you mean stitches? What happened? Where am I?" I cried out, my panic overwhelming my thoughts and seeping into my words.

"Now Mister Rider, if you don't settle down and control yourself then I'll just paralyse you and continue my check then. Now are you going to control yourself?" Dr. Three said his words striking through my panic and fear, using the clear and implicit threat of controlling me with paralysis and the fear that things could get a lot worse, very quickly and easily and I knew that I wouldn't be able to do anything about it if I was paralysed.

So with that exacerbated threat swirling around my head, I tried my hardest to calm down, only managing to achieve the faux calm composure by wringing my thumbs around my fingers, even though it caused pain to spike up around them, it was all I could reach for and hold onto, but even then I couldn't stop myself from jumping or twitching away from imaginary and perceived movements, especially as I knew that the situation wasn't far from what my mind tortured me with.

"Good. Well done Mister Rider. Very impressive" Dr. Three said his words drifting through me in waves, filling me with calm and the need to keep impressing this person. But even then I still jumped away from his touch when he grabbed ahold of my arm, but he was probably expecting it, as his already vice like grip around my arm only strengthened, his fingers digging into my arm.

I felt as if I had turned into some sort of puppet, or overlarge doll, as Dr. Three started to move me around, firmly holding me in certain places until I stilled and stayed how he wanted. But it wasn't that easy to be moved and to just lay still, especially as I still couldn't see what was actually going on, and what Dr. Three was going to do to me.

I blindly glanced around me when I felt Dr. Threes hands move away, but then before I could think any more on anything his hands were back, only now they were also accompanied with a strange feeling on my arm.

The strange feeling was quite numbing to begin with, but it didn't take long before it started to painfully throb followed by a strange pulling sensation on my arm, and then before I could even try to cope with the pain it changed again, as the pulling sensation became even worse, as it became more of a raw pinching tug. I flinched back, trying to snatch my arm away from the overwhelming pain, but a different more extreme pain flared up on my arm as I felt Dr. Three's grip tighten and hold me in my place. I tried not to cry out, but everything just started to overwhelm me and there was nothing I could do against the silent tears that started dripping down my cheeks.

This cycle of the strange throbbing feeling, to a raw pinching tug, where I would try to pull away from the pain only to receive a worse pain as Dr. Three painfully gripped me, continued as Dr. Three moved from one painful part to the next, ranging from my arms, hands, ribs, head and my legs.

Eventually I felt Dr. Three remove his grip from me and move away from me. I whipped my head back and forth, confused about what was going on and what would happen now. Instinctively I knew to stay quiet and just hoped that by me staying quite would mean that I wouldn't have to go through any more pain, as I was starting to feel even more weak and fuzzy than I did before, and I wanted nothing more than to just be left alone and fall asleep.

But that was just a bit too much for me to hope for as Dr. Three startled me out of my hyperactive pain filled state, as his voice stabbed through me. "Mister Rider, since you have been unconscious since you have been brought in, I have not only been unable to conduct a full examination of your state, but due to your perceived injuries and unconsciousness, it would have been unwise to have moved forward in any state or form."

"But as you are now conscious" Dr. Three continued as once again he was right in front of me "We can move forward and waylay all conceptions of your injuries. I would like to inform you though that there are some indications of not only dislocated, but broken limbs and we are ill-equipped to fully deal with those types of injuries as we did not expect them with your capture in mind. As it is we are going to conduct a rather 'old-school' style examination with relation to those areas"

"What do you mean?" I eventually managed to whisper, confused and scared about everything that Dr. Three had just said, as it mainly just flew straight over my head.

"I am going to have to manipulate your limbs in order to find the breaks and correct them, the same goes for any dislocations" Dr. Three replied a little bluntly

"Ma…manipulate m…my limbs" I eventually managed to stutter out as fear obscured me and I tried to make a mad dash away from Dr. Three only managing once again to press into a wall.

"Yes Mister Rider, you are correct" Dr. Three replied

"W…why? Why not take me to a hospital?" I whispered in a stammer, as fear once again gripped me and wrapped up around my heart.

"I'm sure that I don't need to appraise you of your precarious situation" Dr. Three murmured, his words splintering through the wrapping of my fear as I felt him get closer towards me "But as you are young, to put in terms that you will understand, you have been kidnapped and are being held hostage"

I stilled at those words, a feeling of ice dripping down my spine and settling in my stomach. _'This couldn't be true, this couldn't be happening'_ I thought my mind in a whirl ' _I couldn't be kidnapped'_ but then the words and the day dripped through my mind, and certain things that I was confused about started to make sense, after all the reason why I couldn't see was because I had been blindfolded. The reason why I wasn't being taken to a hospital for my injuries was because there would then be people looking for me. The reason I had my injuries because they captured me. Dr. Three had even just said that they didn't expect my injuries with my capture in mind.

But even then, there was still a part of my mind that wouldn't, couldn't accept it "N…No. No. Your Lying!"

"I can assure you Mister Rider that I am not lying" Dr. Three quickly replied his tone dangerous "And unless you wish to stay broken, then I suggest you follow my instructions. Although it is no skin off my nose if you choose not to"

What did Dr. Three mean? Was he really telling the truth? And was I really injured enough for such 'extreme' measures, wasn't there a better way to sort my injuries out. I didn't know. All I did know was that once again the overwhelming feeling of fear and pain wrap itself around me only now it was also joined by hopelessness.

"Will it hurt?" I eventually whispered, my voice cracking from the overwhelming emotions, not even embarrassed or concerned by the way my question may be viewed, after all it was rather childish. But at this point it was all I was really concerned over as I don't know if I would be able to deal with any more pain.

"I'm sure it will be quite painful" Dr. Three eventually replied strangely calm and quiet "It will be interesting to see how much you will be able to withstand"

After hearing that, there was nothing that I could do as the calm and control I had been trying so hard to keep ahold of swept out from underneath me, as I manically tried to back away and keep Dr. Three as far away from me as I could, even though it was pretty pointless as the pain of even moving a small amount stabbed through me and caused the small amount of energy to dwindle down even further, so that I was left with sweat sweeping down my face and teetering on the edge of consciousness.

"I want my dad" I sniffled, carefully raising my hand and wiping away the tears that were streaming down my cheeks, even though they were soon to be replaced by more.

"I'm sure that you do Mister Rider, but that's isn't really up for debate at the moment, or my problem now is it?" Dr. Three replied silkily as he grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me back down until I was laying on the mattress as I was before.

I knew that whatever Dr. Three was going to do that it would…hurt, but I didn't really have any idea on what he was going to do, and so my mind brought forward images of what could happen, torturing me and leaving me on the precipice of anxiety and fight or flight, so that with ever noise or movement, or touch I would jump, or try to get as far away for the sensation that I could, even though I knew deep down that it was hopeless.

"Now Mister Rider, as I have said you will either keep still and I will follow through with the procedures, or you shall just stay as you are. Broken" Dr. Three said his voice once again stabbing through my fears, anxieties and hyperactive state, filling me with a strange calm, numbing feeling of wanting to do as he asks.

I felt his hands grip my arm and start to pull and rotate it slightly, causing me to cry out in pain as it felt as if the muscles around my shoulder were being sawn through and the bone was crushing against one another. Then before I was aware of what was even happening Dr. Three gave my arm a sharp tug and I felt my shoulder bone click and grind as it moved back into the right place, causing blinding, fiery pain to flash from my back and all the way down my arm, consuming every part of me as darkness blurred my vision.

"N…No…No" I stammered in little more than a whisper as I felt Dr. Three move down to my wrist and start to pull and rotate that slightly as well. But before I could even try and move away from him, he pulled my hand sharply causing my wrist to grate and thunk back into place, the pain mixing and forming from the pain from my shoulder causing everything to dull down and retreat from my mind as everything became quiet and slow.

"No…No…" I moaned as I felt myself slipping down into the darkness, and the darkness sweeping up and covering me up in a protective blanket.


	9. Chapter 9

Dear readers,

Unfortunately this isn't another chapter, but I've suddenly got a lot busier and I'm not going to be able to finish this story, so if any of you want to take up the mantle. Then by all means do. After all stories bring us together, they become a part of everyone, let this become a part of you. I'm sorry that i cant carry it on, as even i was enjoying reading the story as it progressed, and i hope that you did as well.

The Secret Scorpio.


	10. Chapter 10

Dear readers,

I know that it's been a while, so just a quick update. I'm going to try and continue with the story, it might take some time to get back into the flow, but hopefully there's going to be some new chapters soon.

Sorry this isn't a chapter of the story itself, but soon...

The Secret Scorpio.


End file.
